


Beneath the Clothes

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Community: kink_bingo, Dreamwidth, Establised Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a secret only Dean knows, which is utilised later in the day. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo Amnesty period currently running on Dreamwidth.

Sam watched as Castiel shifted uncomfortably upon the hard seat of the diner. The angel rarely fidgeted, usually staying still for long periods of time, as a statue would. Sam placed his coffee cup back upon the table and watched as Castiel shifted again, adjusting his coat around his body more closely. Dean seemed far too intent upon his coffee and pie to be anywhere near remotely suspicious of his lover's antics for Sam's liking and the younger hunter nudged Dean's knee beneath the table with his own.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asked, looking up with barely registering interest, as he took another sip of steaming coffee.

"Is Cas alright?" Sam asked, nodding towards the angel who shifted again.

"I don't know, Sam. Why don't you try asking him? He's sitting right next to me," Dean said, slowly, staring at his brother from across the table as though he thought Sam mad.

Sam shot Dean a bitchy look, before he turned to Castiel, who'd shifted in his seat, with a ruffle of wings and much adjusting of his coat around his slender body.

"What's up, Cas?" Sam asked, face blank when Castiel looked up at him with discomfort held clear in his eyes.

"These seats are very uncomfortable, Sam," Castiel remarked, standing slightly to adjust his coat closer around his slender frame. "I don't think I like them."

"Seriously? You usually don't notice things like that," Sam said, eyebrows raising as he stared at the angel in disbelief.

"Leave him be, Sam. If he says he's uncomfortable, he's uncomfortable," Dean said, with a snort of disgust.

"Alright, fine, I was only asking," Sam said, with a sigh, face clearly stating the fact that he was tired of the couple acting as though they were ganging up on him.

Dean grunted gruffly, before finishing off the rest of his coffee and pie in silence. He reached for Castiel's hand blindly and took it, wrapping his fingers around Castiel's longer ones, and rubbing the angel's prominent knuckles with the pad of his thumb. Castiel turned mirror like eyes upon him, staring at him intently, smile softening the lines of his face suddenly. Sam noticed that the angel had stopped fidgeting as soon as Dean started paying a little more attention to him, leading the younger Winchester to assume that that was what had bothered Castiel into a fidgeting fit. He settled back in his own hard seat, curiosity sated temporarily.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Dean asked, in a private aside to the angel.

"Yes, Dean. I'd like to go back to the motel room now," Castiel replied, gruff voice grave and serious.

Dean smirked at Castiel, before nudging his lover's shoulder with his own.

"You ready, Sam?" he asked, without ever taking his gaze from Castiel's.

"Sure," Sam replied, shortly, knowing that he had a room to himself and a TV to keep him company for the night ahead.

Dean, as though reading his mind, threw a wad of bills onto his chest, and grinned crookedly at him.

"Get yourself some company, if you're so worried," he said. "Unlike some, I don't need to pay for sex."

Sam shot him another sour look in a seemingly endless round of sour looks, before standing and stalking off. Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel, before settling the bill and following in Sam's wake, Castiel trailing uncomfortably behind him.

~~~

Dean leant against the wooden barrier of their motel room door as soon as it was closed behind them, blowing his cheeks out in a relieved exhalation of breath,

"Dude, was that a close call or was that a close call?" he asked, Castiel wearily.

"What, you mean with Sam?" Castiel asked.

He sounded distracted, shifting slightly upon ever moving feet as he removed his coat and suit jacket.

"Yeah, I mean Sam," Dean replied, as he left the shelter of the door behind him and returned to Castiel's side. "You think he really believed you when you complained about the uncomfortable seats?"

"Does it matter? He stopped asking questions," Castiel said and offered Dean a small smile.

Dean grunted his assent, before running his hands over the shirt clad expanse of the angel's slender arms. He repeated the gesture, before transferring his hands to Castiel's chest and on up to his shoulders. His rough fingers stopped, before resting upon his lover's neck and Castiel propped slender hands upon Dean's sturdy hips. Dean smiled at him,, before pressing his mouth tenderly against Castiel's. The angel responded, mouth moving slowly against Dean's, as the hunter deepened the kiss.

Castiel felt Dean slowly slide his hands down Castiel's body and unbuckle his belt, before the hunter pushed the angel's pants away from his hips. The angel's boxers soon followed suit, leaving his lower body completely exposed to the air. Dean stepped away, allowing the angel to remove his shoes and clothing, before the hunter undressed himself.

Castiel climbed up onto the bed without prompting, waiting with his ass upturned to the air, body resting easily upon hands and knees. Dean crowded behind his lover upon the bed, before easing the butt plug from Castiel's ass gently. The angel exhaled harshly, body trembling with need, knowing that sex was about to ensue.

He cast his mind back over the past few weeks, when Dean had started introducing the butt plug to their sexual activities, keeping Castiel wide and loose in preparation for immediate sex. That day had marked the first day that Castiel had worn the plug out in public beneath his clothing. The angel knew that his hole was sufficiently stretched and prepared for Dean., yet still he felt the swift brush of cool lube at his hole, before Dean pushed into him.

Dean groaned at the loose feel of his lover surrounding him, as his dick slid easily into Castiel's pre-prepared hole. He started thrusting into Castiel roughly, turned on beyond belief that Castiel had been wearing the plug and no one knew except for themselves.

He lost himself in the sensations of thrusting into Castiel, of hearing his lover groan and whine beneath him, and was vaguely aware of the angel jacking off eagerly. Castiel kept his hand moving in time with Dean's frantic rutting, bodies moving in time as Castiel rocked back onto Dean every time that the hunter withdrew. Their skin slapped together loudly as their hips rutted harshly, before Castiel came, flooding his hand with his cum and spattering against the sheets beneath him.

Dean leant into his lover, adjusting the angle, and continued thrusting, fingers digging eagerly into the angel's tender flesh. Castiel rode out the last of his orgasm, coming down from shimmering, shining climax in time to feel the thick wet rush of Dean's cum flooding into him. Their bodies continued rocking together, until Dean finally pulled away and fell face first onto the bed beneath them. Castiel settled more gracefully into his side and stared at Dean, propping his cheek on his fist, elbow supporting his weight upon the bed.

Dean grinned at him, before he said - "We should do that again, sometime."

Castiel nodded immediately, before he replied - "I would like that, Dean."

"Maybe next time, we should try the vibrating butt plug," and Dean waggled his eyebrows lasciviously at his lover.

"Maybe we should," Castiel agreed, easily, with a soft smile at the hunter.

Dean grinned back, before draping his arm comfortably over his lover's lean abdomen gently. They lay in silence for a time, comfortable in each other's presence to forgo talking, until Dean leant forward to kiss Castiel gently. The angel settled down against the mattress when Dean rolled on top of him, spreading his legs in preparation for making love. The angel was still stretched wide from their exploits earlier in the evening, and the love making was no less fantastic as it had been before.

~fini~


End file.
